End of an Era
by Ian Fleming
Summary: Perseus realizes its time to let go One-Shot!


**AN- Hello everyone Ian Fleming here with a new one-shot that crossed my mind a day or two ago. It takes place about 15 years after the Titan War.** **Enjoy!**

End of an Era

 **No P.O.V**

Percy stood on the top of Half-blood hill as he watched all the young kids having fun and training. Looking at the youthful energy of the campers made him smile. He  
chuckled as he saw some attempting to climb the rock wall and dodging the lava at the top. "Been years since I've been able to do that." Percy said as his smile faded  
into a slight frown remembering the times that seemed so long ago yet was only around 10 years ago. Memories of him and Annabeth training, Micheal trying and  
failing to teach him archery with Chiron, and even spars with Clarisse in the arena. Soon though they turned dark and the memories started coming faster and faster  
as if a projector had been turned on in his head and wouldn't stop. Battle after battle and death after death he saw everyone. Bianca in the graveyard, Lee during the  
Battle of the labyrinth, Charles on the Princess Andromeda. Each death was like another shackle on his mind and soul and yet they did not stop coming. Micheal on the Williamsburg Bridge, Silena, Ethan, the names kept rolling. Perseus' fatal flaw forcing him to bear responsibility for every friend and comrade dead. Tears starting pouring out of his eyes as he walked away from the camp before anyone could notice him, or so he thought. The only one who would have known who it was saw him leave the hill and sighed as he walked towards the Big House.

 **2 Hours later - Montauk N.Y. - No P.O.V**

Percy was emotionally and physically exhausted by the time he finally reached the old cabin where him and his mother had stayed all those years ago. The memories had finally stopped for now but Percy knew they would come back. "They always come back, ill never be free of them" Percy thought as he thought about calling his dad but decided against it. He hadn't talked to his dad in years and didn't think that he would answer now that he had a new child with Amphitrite. Suddenly the temperature dropped 20 degrees and the wind started to pick up as it appeared to be speaking to Percy.

 **Percy P.O.V**

As the wind started to pickup i started to hear voices coming from it. "Guess i have finally went inside" i chuckled as i tried to listen to what the voices said.

"Its ok Seaweed Brain, you don't have to be alone anymore." one of the breezes said as i tensed up. Only Annabeth called me that and she has been dead for almost 7 years.

"Annabeth is that you? i said as i started looking around looking for the sound of the voice.

"No... but we can be if you just let go" the voice said as i grew angry and confused.

"Then who the hades are you and why do you have Annabeth's voice!" i yelled as i grew angrier at the voice.

"We are not just Annabeth.. i am the combined presences of all your friends who have passed." the voices said as i could start to make out Bianca, Thalia, Lee, Clarisse and many more as my head started spinning.

"Why are you here and what do you mean"let go?"i questioned the voices as the winds seemed to pick up even faster as if excited.

"Your heart yearns to be re-united with us Percy, we see that every day you suffer, our age of heroes is over, its time to end our story here and begin the next book." The voices said as i started to see physical forms of all my friends start to appear in front of me.

"You still didnt tell me what you meant what i need to do to let go." i said and the wind as it reached gale force winds around me.

"Simply release yourself from your mortal coil and join us in Elysium Percy. We have been waiting for years to finally join us." The voices all said in a rushed voice as i lost my voice for a few moments to recover my thoughts.

It was a dark thing they were are asking me to do. But their words rang true, my age of heroes was already passed and i was the last one left who hadnt already went to hades.

"I am tired of being alone, but i dont know about actually ending my life though.." i was saying before i actually thought about my life currently. I had no friends left. I had no contact with the gods and even though i had money it was a lonely life.

"Its ok Percy, you wont feel anything, we will make sure of that" the voices whispered in my ears as i realized that my time here was over and it was time for me to be with my family again.

"Dont worry guys, ill be there soon everyone." I told the voices as they picked up speed and all of a sudden the wind died down and it started to rain. i walked over to a stone by the cabin where me and mom stayed and started carving into it

 _Here lies Percy Jackson_

 _Son of Posideon and Sally Jackson_

 _Loyal son and good friend_

 _1993-2024_

 _The End of an age_

After i finished carving into the rock i uncapped Riptide and steadied myself. After aiming towards my back i stabbed into my mortal point and a wave of cold splashed over me but i didnt feel any pain. As my vision stated to fade i could already see all my friends waiting for me in Elysium. They were right, it was an end of the era.

 **The End**

 **AN- Thanks for reading it. it was fun to write and if anyone has any suggestions for future one-shots just leave a review or a private message and ill respond. Once again Ian Fleming signing off and i will see you all soon!**

 **Ian Fleming**


End file.
